A Winx club Mermaid tail
by Totswinx101
Summary: I guess you'll just to read to find out what it's about because I don't really know how to write a summer on it..hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Bloom's pov

I lay in my bed humming softly to my self rolled onto my back my head hanging off one side and my tail the other side. I swished it around a little bit admiring the sparklired light blue scales that shimmered when I moved it. "bloom?" 6 voices called. I smiled happily and quickly swam to the door, "hi everyone!" I say giving everyone a hug. "we were in the neighborhood and thought it would be fun to drop by and say hi! Flora said sweetly. I smile at her, "Im glad you did! It so boring around here!" I sigh swimming back over to my bed. " come on lazy fish, were going to the surface and your coming" Stella said grabbing my arms and pulling. Layla came over an helped her pull while Muss and Roxy pushed, I laugh and give in and get off my bed. "yay"Stella cheered. I laugh and we start heading out when our older sisters stop us. where do you think your going?" Daphene, my older sister asked putting her hands on her hips. " For a swim..." Stella says hoping the older mermaids would buy it. "really Stella? We weren't born yesterday" Star, Stella's older sister said glaring at us. " Give them a break girls, their 16 now se can trust them" Petal, Floras older sister saidsoftly to the two glaring older sisters. " Petal's right...their not children anymore. Remember how hard it was for us to be princess's in training?" Melody, Musa's older sister said goin over to Musa an putting her arm around her. I share a look with Stella "what did our sister think we were going to do? Go to the surface?"I thought even though we were going to the surface. "Come on Daphene, please let us go" I begged. Daphene glanced at the other girls anyway noded " oh alright, but be safe anbdont got near the humans and don't go to the surrface" she warned and we nod and they swim off with their older sisters watching them go.

Stella's Pov

" I thought they they wouldn't let us go!" I say as we head towards the surface. Bloom nods," Me too, but thanks to your sister Musa we can go!" she says happily swimming next to the other mermaid. " I know Melody rocks! I just wish she didn't have to get married, plus they live far lay so I'll barley see her" Musa said sadly. I feel bad for her, though I couldn't but feel a little jealous of the bond they had. " Trust me Muse, Melody will always find time for you! I keen who else will convince our sisters to let us go swimming" I say swimming on her other side, the other girls burst out laughing." Thanks girls" she says smiling. I wink at her," No problem...it's our job" I say glancing above us. "Almost to the surface!" Layla says and we all grab hands and close our eyes our powerful tails pushing us up. I feel the wind hit my face and I open my eyes and look at the others they all were breathing in the air." Come on, let's swim closer and look for humans" I say going back into the water, the others girls following and we swim towards shore.

No one's Pov

"Perfect day to go sailing" sky, a shoulder length blonde haired man said. "I agree, what do you guys think? Brandon,a brown haired man said looking out into the sea. "hey guys look out there!" a pink hair man said pointing to where the mermaids were. " what is it Riven?" a black hair man asked standing by the pink haired man. " Dolphins I think, what do you think Andy" Riven said handing a telescope to Andy. Andy looked where Riven had pointed, all of a sudden he saw a tail fly out of the water, but it wasn't a dolphin tail. " Woah!" Andy said jumping back when what looked like half a human popped up after the mysterious tail went bak into the water


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: saving what shouldn't have been saved  
Last time on winx..." I see a dolphins tail!" Riven said handing the teloscope to Andy. " Woah!" Andy said after see what looked like a half a human pop up after the mysterious tail disappeard back into the water.  
Layla's Pov  
" watch this!" I said jumping out of the water an doing two flips, my light green tail shone in the sunlight and my darker green fin at the end of my tail splashed water droplets in the air. They all clapped when I came back up, "thank you thank you" I saw smiling. I hear a different kind of clapping and I freeze, the other girls gasp and we turn around to see a ship with 7 men staring at us, we all huddle together and I feel Floras tail flick nervously. " Their not dolphins at all Riven! Their mermaids!" one of them says to a pink haired one. " Sssstttayy away...I'm warning you" Bloom said trying to hide her fear."They can talk too!" another one said.  
Helia's Pov  
I stood next to Sky and Brandon looking at the mermaids, they were gorges, especially the one with the honey brown hair and blonde streaks. " We won't hurt you,we just never seen mermaids before"I tell them, they look at us with worried eyes. A honey blonde one shakes her head and glances at a pink haired girl with blonde tips who also shakes her head. I hear a splash and see Timmy fall in..." No Timmy! help him please he can't swim" we beg them. We watch one of them dive under, a lavender tail fallowing her with a light purple fin at the end. All 12 of us hold our breaths until we see her resurface with a choking Timmy, two other mermaids help her, one with a light blue tail an even lighter blue fin and the other a with red tail with a light red fin. Riven and sky pull Timmy out. The three mermaids stayed and watched, their friends trying to keep an eye on the three mermaids and us. " Thank you" I say to them going over, they start to pull away,but they change their minds. " Your welcome" the mermaid with short pink hair says keeping her eyes on Timmy," Will he be ok" she asks. I nod, " yeah just swallowed too much sea water" I tell her, she nods...after a little hesitation she introduces herself," I'm Tecna and this is Bloom and Musa" she says pointing to the two other mermaids. " I'm Helia and this is is sky and Riven and the one you saved is Timmy." I explained. Tecna nodded, " do you want to meet the others?" She asks. Brandon,Andy, and Nabu come over and quickly say that they would. Bloom and Musa follow Tecna as she goes back over to the other mermaids. Again the honey blonde and the pink haired girl with blonde tips shake their heads again. Tecna looks over to us and says something to them and I see a mermaid with long curly brown hair roll her eyes but she dives into the water along with the others, we watch as they swim, it was amazing how much power they had in their tail.  
Flora's Pov  
I follow Roxy and she slows so she can grab my hand, our hearts racing as we get closer to the ship and humans. "this is Flora,Roxy,Layla, and Stella" Tecna said pointing out the others. " Wow" Helia whispered when he saw Flora. " So your all mermaids?" Brandon asked . I nod, " yup, what did you expect?" I asked ." Not mermaid that's for sure" he said with a laugh. Stella pushed forward "what other beautiful girls are there" she asked. " can we see your tails? Theirs an area where you can pull your selfs up if you want" Nabu said pointing to an area. Bloom glanced at the others and I looked over at the area, " should we trust them" Roxy asked quietly. I shook my head," what if their hunters?" I asked touching my locket thinking of the mermaid hunters who had killed my put her arm around me," I know your worried, but I don't think that their mermaid hunters. I mean they didn't even know we were mermaids" she sad trying to reassure me. I sigh and look torwards the ship again, " what do you girls think?" I ask looking at them some looking worried. " I think we should show them, their cute humans" Stella said laughing. I sigh, but nod,Bloom looks over at me and smiles we swim back over. " alright we'll show you,but know that we will leave and cause you to crash if do something wrong" Layla warned swimming over to the opening, I follow her and pull myself up my tail glistening in the sun. The other girls pull them selfs up and their tails also glisten, the boys staring at our tails." pretty huh?" stella asked moving her tail in the water. They all nod their mouths open," Their beautiful" Riven whispered staring at Musa's tail.  
No one's Pov  
The boys stare at our tails for a little bit more before crouching down next to them. Bloom bit her lip before she lifted her tail a little," want to touch it?" she asked. Sky nodded and gently touched her tail, jumping back when he felt the slime. "slimy..." he said and Bloom smiled," I'm glad! It's suppose to be slimy, it helps us swim." Bloom said stroking her tail. Sky reached down again and ran his hand gently over it, memorized, he moved his hand down to her fin which Bloom happily lifted out of the water for him. She had her head thrown back as he ran his hand down her tail and fin, small moans left her lips as Sky ran his fingers over her tail. The other mermaids watched their best friend's behavior," what is he doing to her?" Roxy asked as Blooms moans grew louder. " Pleasing her, ever heard of it?" Andy asked looking at Roxy's teal tail ad light teal fin. Roxy looked confused, but then glanced out over the ocean. " No!" she whispered and dove into the water, Stella pulling Bloom in and the other girls looked where Roxy had and they also dove in. " where are you going?" Helia called looking surprised. "No time to explain..." Tecna said before gasping as a huge black ship came torwords them. They dove into the water their tails moving fast, the boys watched them go sadly, the huge ship that had scared them away now was heading it the other direction. " what do you think scared them so much" Timmy asked looking at the spot where the mermaids had been a moment ago. " I don't know, but I hope we'll see them again." Sky said as they headed for land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Keeping the secret...

Last time on the winx...

The mermaids dove into the water their tails moving quickly."what do you think scared them so much" Timmy asked looking at the spot where the mermaids had been a moment ago. " I don't know, but I hope we'll see them again." Sky said as they headed for land.

Tecna's Pov

We gasped for breath as we swam for our lives back to the castle, " we..have...to..tell...the...others" I gasped out as we used our arms to help us move faster."What..would..we..tell...them? We..broke..the rules?" Stella asked giving another push with her hands."I..don't..know...but...we..have..to...say..something!" Bloom added and we slowed down trying to catch our breath. "Where have you girls been?" someone asked behind us,I gulped and turned around. Our mothers had their arms crossed and worry,anger, and relief in their eyes. " swimming..."I said though my mother new there was more that I wasn't telling then. "Girls, do you know how worried we were? Your lucky we don't tell your fathers!" Musa' s mother said and we looked down at our tails. "Were sorry" Bloom said quietly and we hear our mothers sigh and they took us into their arms, Flora's step-mother took Flora into her arms. I snuggled into my mothers arms, wanting to feel her warmth that I rarely felt since she was always busy. My mother hugged me closer and I smiled, " we better be going Digit, Oritel wants us in the thrown room" Bloom's mother said swimming torwords the castle our mothers following. I look over at Bloom who has a sad look on her face as she watched her mother disappear into the castle gates. " You ok Bloom?" I ask her. "wha...oh yeah I'm fine, let's go to my room and do designs on our tails, I got new tail polish" she said leading the way though I could tell that nothing was something, but I let it go for now. " So what did you think of the humans?" I ask as Stella ran purple tail glitter polish in designs over my tail. " They seemed so different, I thought they were all bloodthirsty who just liked killing mermaids" Flora said as Layla traced the bottom of her fin with pink tail glitter polish. Bloom looked over at her,sympathy in her eyes." I thought they were too, but now... I don't know" she said softly. I nodded, " I don't think we should see them again" I say to them. " I second that!" Roxy said painting her tail to have teal tail glitter polish streaks. " I third that!" Layla said finishing Flora's fin and now doing a pattern on her tail. " Well I don't! They don't seem like they want to hurt us"Stella said finishing my tail and going over to Bloom's. I gaze at my new design and swish my tail around a bit the glitter sparkling. Bloom bit her lip and thought hard," I'm going to have to agree with Stella...I've never felt this way around Sam"Bloom said talking about her merman boyfriend. " same here, me and Terrence just don't have the same connection as I feel with when I'm around Helia" Flora said blushing a little. " oooo, Flora has a crush on a human!" Stella squealed. " you like a human too! Brandon.." Flora said taking the light green tail glitter polish and began doing Layla's tail.

Musa's Pov

I sigh, Riven was so cute and I wished he had done what Sky did to Bloom. " I think we should see if their on their ship tonight or see if their on land if their not on their ship" I say as Roxy helps me splatter paint my tail. " that I agree with!" Stella says switching spots with Bloom, Bloom took a golden tail glitter polish and began painting on Stella's tail. " Did you hear about the party tonight?" I ask them. Flora looked up," what party?" she asks. " the party for my sister and Hunter!" I exclaim talking about my sisters fiancé. " I love parties!" Stella said jumping up. I laugh and clap," Im glad since everyone is invited." I say. "I guess it's a good thing we painted our tails" Bloom said smiling at her design.

" How should I do my hair? Gold streaks?" Stella asked looking the mirror. Everyone laughs and Stella looks confused,"what?" she asks. " What about the boys?" Flora points out. "Maybe we can go after the party?" I suggest and everyone agrees." Lets get moving! We have a party to get ready for!"Stella says and we all look threw mermaid magazines for hairstyles.

No ones Pov

Bloom looked at the different hairstyles and decide on half up half down and curling the rest. " What do you think? Instead of leaving my hair straight, I'll curl it" she says showing everyone my idea. "It's going to be so pretty!" Roxy says smiling. Bloom smile back and glance at her long red hair it reached about the middle of her tail. "I think I'm going to do a seashell braid( their version of a French braid)" Flora says glancing at the picture then at her long light brown hair with blonde streaks, it reached down to her fin. "For sure! I'll help you of you like" Bloom offers. " Thanks Bloom! Same goes for you too, if you need help" she answer and went to go get supplies for her hair. "I don't know what I should do" Musa says holding up one of her navy blue long pigtails, she normally had them that way ad they reached a little not past ther beginning of her fin. "What about down? Then if you want I can do little twists" Stella suggests. "That sounds really pretty Stella! Thanks!"Musa said swimming over an giving the blonde a hug, which Stella happily returned. "I think I'll just put my hair up in a ponytail an curl my bangs and the pony tail" Roxy said holding her pink hair up, her hair hung at her waist,we all nod as she disappears into the bathroom. " Im just going to curl mine it's not really log enough to do a lot with it" Tecna says with a laugh, her pink hair a little bit past her shoulders. "What about you Stella and Laya?" Bloom asks." Just straight for me" Layla says. Her brown curly hair reached past her fin, so it would be extremely long web she straitened it. " I'm going to do a waterfall for me with golden streaks" Stella said shaking her long blonde hair which hang at the beginning of her fin. The girls start getting ready and in the end adding the same colored streaks as their tails to their hair. " Gorges darlings!" Stella said as we all came out. We quickly put on some jewelry, touch up our tail polish of needed, put on some makeup and put on our crowns.

What everyone looked like:

Bloom:

Hair: half up half down, the down part curled.

Makeup:shimmery light blue eyeshadow,black mascara,white sparkly eyeliner, blush and a light shimmery lipgloss.

Jewelry:light blue chocked, dangly blue eating with diamonds, light blue ad silver bangles, her crown, and pearls around her waist that crossed at the beginning of her tail.

Tail/fin:light blue glittery design/light blue glitter tracing the bitten of her fin.

Stella:

Hair: waterfall look with the ends curling in with gold streaks

Makeup: golden shimmery eyeshadow, black mascara, gold glitter eyeliner,blush and clear lipgloss.

Jewelry:yellow choker with a diamond hanging,black dangling earrings, her crown, and a strand of yellow jewels at the beginning of her tail.

Tail/fin: yellow and white glitter design/ white and yellow glitter lines

Layla:

Hair:straight with green streaks

Makeup: light green,brown-black mascara, light green glittery eyeliner, blush, and darker pink lipgloss

Jewelry:green chocked with emerald studs, light green long earrings, emerald ring, her crown and a stand of light green pearls that went around the beginning and a little bit of her tail

Tail/fin:light green glittery design/light green sparkles.

Flora:

Hair:seashell braid with light pink glittery streaks

Makeup:light pink shimmery eyeshadow, blush, black mascara, light pink eyeliner, and baby pink lipgloss

Jewelry: long chain with a pink crystal heart at the end, light pink choker, pink rose stud earrings, crown, and a pink crystal loop that went at the beginning of her tail.

Musa:

Hair: straight with twists in her and with red glittery streaks.

Makeup: light red eyes shadow, dark black eyeshadow, black sparkly eyeliner,blush, and clear lipgloss with white sparkles.

Jewelry: red sparkly chocked with a red ruby hanging, ruby chandalear earrings, chunky red bracelet,her crown and a chain of rubys crisscossing at the beginning of her tail.

Tail/fin:red glittery splatter paint/ silver glittery outlining of her fin

Tecna:

Hair: curled and purple streaks

Makeup: light purple eyeshadow, brown mascara, silver glitter eyeliner,blush, and light pink lipgloss

Jewelry:strand of purple pearls that goes around 3 times, purple glittery hoops, purple charm bracelet, her crown,and a loop of purple jewels at the beginning of her tail.

Tail/fin:purple glittery design/black and purple glitter lining of her tail.

Roxy:

Hair: up in a pony tail with the pony tail ad bangs curled with teal streaks

Makeup: light teal eyeshadow, black mascara, clear eyeliner with multicolored white sparkles, blush, and light pink with pink sparkles in it.

Jewelry:teal choker, teal sparkly chain earrings, teal bangles, her crown, and a long strand of teal pearls that wrapped around the beginning of her tail.

"Let's go, I don't want to miss them announcing Hunter and Melody!" Musa said swimming torwords the thrown room.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time..."Let's go, I don't want to miss them announcing Hunter and Melody!" Musa said swimming torwords the thrown room.  
Musa's Pov  
We get to the thrown room with enough time to spare, " thought you wouldn't make it , Musa" a voice says behind me and I turn to see Blake, my boyfriend along with the girls boyfriends." And miss my sisters party? Have you list your mind?" I ask playfully punching him in the arm. " See what I have to go threw?" he says rubing his arm an pretending to wince. " You big baby" I tease kissing him on the check. " Good evening Bloom, you look lovely as ever" Sam says kissing Blooms hand. " Hi sam and thanks..."she replied pulling her hand away. Sam gives her a funny look and he whispers something to her and they leave the room. I sigh, Sam just wasn't Bloom's type...I sigh again, I love Blake, but I feel like I was falling for Riven. "penny for your thoughts"Blake Says softly. I smile and turn to him," I'm just going to miss Melody that's all, their going to live so far away." I answer whipping a tear. Blake hugs me close," She'll always have time for you Muse" he says into my hair, he lifts my chin up and gently kisses me. I smile,"thanks Blake" I reply and we wait for the party to begin. I see Bloom come in with Sam and I could tell something had happened but this wasn't the place to talk about it.  
Bloom Pov  
I try and smile but it felt wrong, me and Sam didn't hold hand like we normally did...  
Flashback  
*what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask Sam. He kicks a rock and looks around avoiding my eyes,"tell me the truth do you still love me Bloom?" Sam asks turning to face me. I look down and bite my lip,"I'm sorry Sam,but no...I don't know recently I have been feeling that spark" I answer honestly."That's what I thought, I hope who ever that merman is, he knows how lucky he is to have you" Sam answered coming over to me. I sigh," I'm sorry Sam" I say wiping a tear." Please don't cry, to tell you the truth I haven't felt that spark either I still want to be friend, and that you'll always be my best friend" Sam says hugging me. I hug him back,"thanks Sam, you'll always be my best friend, love you Sam..." I say though we both know it wasn't that kind of love." Love you too Bloom, let's go in so we don't miss the party" he says as we walk in together.*  
We head over to our friends and waited, we had come back just in time for to hear them announce Hunter and Melody. We all cheer and I see a tear leave Musa's eye, Blake put his arm around her and she leaned back into him. I smile and look over at Sam who smiled back and I felt like my heart was breaking in two, but I needed to move on...I had Sky, or at least I hoped I did.  
Flora's Pov  
I clap as Hunter and Melody come down the staircase, I look around for Terrence when I asked the other they didn't know where he was. "I'll look for him when the party starts" I thought," no sign of Terrence?"Layla asks me. I shake my head sadly," I'm sure he'll show up Flo" Jake, Layla's boyfriend said giving me a quick hug. I smile and hug him back, although I loved all my best friend and their boyfriends were like brothers to me, Blake was my bestest guy friend and Layla was my bestest girlfriend. I sigh and watch the party, Stella and drake were arguing over something, Layla and Jake were kissing,Bloom and Sam were talking though they seemed distant,Tecna and Ricky were talking about something they had seen today, Roxy and Aaron were also kissing. I feel a wave of sadness hit me and I swim off looking for Terrence, when I see him in a corner kissing Jessica, a very popular mermaid. I bite my lip, and tears start streaming down my face,"how could you?" I whisper. Terrence turns around," Flora! It's not what you think!" he try's to tell me."Don't bother!" I say swimming out of the room, "Flora!" he calls swimming after me. By now all y friends had seen us and they followed us. " Flora let me explain.."Terrence says. "Explain what? How you cheated on me? How you promised me we would always be together forever? How you always told me you loved me? That's enough explanation for me! Just go..."I say turning away from him. " Flo?" he asks softly and part of me wanted to feel his arms around me. "Please Terrence.." I say again and I hear him swim away. I crumple to the ground sobbing, "he..he.."I managed to get out. "Blake can you tell Melody I say hi and that we all say congrats...I'll call her later" Musa says helping me up. We swam torwords our room and I tried to hold myself together.  
Layla's Pov  
We bring her back to our room, Flora throws herself onto her bed sobbing. I gently rub her back trying to calm her down, "Flora…do you want to tell us what happened?" I ask her gently. She sits up wiping her tears and making her makeup smudge a little bit, but no one dared to say anything. "Well I went looking for Terrence because we haven't seen each other in a while, like he called and we talked a little bit but that was it. Anyway so I was looking for him and I saw him kissing Jessica, I ran out and well you know the rest" Flora tells us. I look over at our other best friends and they all look extremely sad, "that's terrible Flo! I can't believe Terrence was a total slime slug!" Roxy exclaims. "This calls for a group hug!" I say jumping up and giving Flora a hug and the others join in. "Thanks girls" Flora responds hugging us back. "If everyone's still up to it I think we had plans to go up to see our humans?" I say lifting an eyebrow. Flora sits herself up, "I'm game" she says trying to smile, I give her a hug. "Umm Flo, do you want to clean up a bit?" Stella offers hanging Flora a mirror and she bursts out laughing. "I must look ridicules!" She said clutching her stomach trying to breath. We all smile at her happy to see her smiling again. Flora cleans herself up and we make our way to the surface, " I don't see any ships..." I say looking around "me either" Flora said. "Let's head closer to land" Stella suggested. "okay, but not too close" Flora warns and we swim closer.  
No one's Pov  
" hey look who's here!" Andy says pointing to 7 familiar figures." Grab the row boat!" Riven calls and we all run an jump in and start rowing. "Told you they would be here" Stella says to her friends. " Hi sky!" Bloom says swimming over to him." Hi Bloom...you look amazing" he says making her blush. "Musa! How's my favorite mermaid?" Riven asks smiling. " Just swishy Riven!" Musa said using their word for good or amazing." Roxy...looking as pink as ever!"Andy teased and Roxy stuck her tongue out at him."Tecna is it possible for you to be even more beautiful tonight than you did earlier today?"Timmy said to Tecna. "Thank you Timmy! That's so sweet!"Tecna said pulling herself up more. "aren't you going to say hi to me Layla?" Nabu asked Laya. "Of corse!" she said swimming over to him."wow Stella, you look so gorges in the moonlight"Brandon said coping Stella' s face who leaned into it."Flora, you look a queen,can I have permission to greet you?" Helia teased and Flora laughed, "of corse my peasant, what kind of queen would I be if I didn't allow it? " Flora said swimming up to the side where Helia was.  
Tecna's Pov  
I felt like I was floating on sea foam when I was taking to Timmy, he was even more interested in technology than Ricky was. "So What's it like being a mermaid?" he asks me."I don't know, I've always been one so really I have nothing to compare it to." I say shrugging. "When you swim you look do powerful!" he says looking at my tail I smile at him, " I can let you touch it of you want" I offer and he nods. I pull myself out of the water," wow..." he whispers looking at my tail. I giggle,"go on, I don't bit" I say jokenly and he reaches down to touch it and runs his figures over it."It feel so powerful" he says running his hand up and down it. I groan as he changes to only running his fingertips up and down my tail. I throw my head back and close my eyes, the feeling grows and my moans grow louder."Tell me when to stop" he whispers in my ear, I nod lost in what he was doing to me. "look at Trcna" Flora whispers to Bloom who smiles,"wow! She never lets Ricky do that to her"Bloom whispers back to Flora who nods and they turn back to their humans." Tim-Timmy" I moan clutching the boards. He stops and looks at me,"did I go too far?" he asked looking over at me. "No it was amazing,but I'm not ready...I hope you understand" I say softly looking down."Let me know...don't worry Tecna, I won't force you to do what you don't want to do. I'll wait, no rush" he said softly raising my chin. He gazes in my eyes and I look into his, he pulls me closer and we kiss it felt magical and I pulled him closer. " I love you Tecna" he whispers." I love you too" I say my eyes filling with tears.  
Musa'a Pov  
I smile at Timmy and Tecna they looked like they were in love. "Musa...can I feel your tail? Sky hasn't shut up about Bloom's tail so I want to see if it's everything he told us" he says smiling. I nod and pull myself up with Rivens help. "Go on Riven, no holding back" I taunt him moving my tail up and down. He reaches and begins running his fingertips up and down my tail I start moaning and he takes this as a keep going. He leans on top of me pushing my hands above my head and kissing me roughly. I respond letting him kiss me that way and I moved my hips and tail against him and run his hands over them and held my hips to his."Get a room!" Stella says,but me and Riven ignore them. I feel riven search for something and push him over," that's not where it goes" I say and move his hands to a little bit down the front of my tail and little bit were a faint crease was. I feel his hands touch ever where still kissing me." Are you ready?" he asks me his fingers touching my opening, I nod and he sticks his fingers into me and I scream and grip his shoulders. I begin shaking and he takes it as I wanted more, I pull away a sign of hurt in my eyes and I dive into the water. "Idiot!" Stella says to Riven."what? She said I should do it!" he say. " Mermaids are different than humans if you go in our spot we get pregnant weather it's your fingers or something else it just makes us pregnant. Musa thought you were just going to play or stroke it not enter it!"Tecna says her voice filled with rage. " I didn't know!" Riven said searching for Musa. " In all fairness we didn't realize mermaids are different then humans when it comes to that kind of stuff" Timmy said trying to defend his friend. "Oh no..."Bloom all of a sudden groaned and we all looked out to see 6 tails swimming towards us."You guys have to get out of here..." Musa said frantically. " Why?" Brandon asked and quickly got his answer when 6 males popped up.  
Roxy's Pov  
I glance between the humans and our boyfriends. "Layla! Get away from her!" Jake said quickly swimming up to his girlfriend and pulling her back, Nabu looking confused. "Wha..What are you guys doing here?"Bloom asked Sam by her side." We went looking for you after true party and you weren't in your room." Drake said glaring at Stella who looked away." What are you doing so close to humans my love?" Aaron asked wrapping his arms around me. "We were curious..." Tecna said and Ricky looked angry." So you were curious? What have I told you Tecna? Mermaids are suppose to look pretty not be curious!" he shouted to her." Don't Ricky! You can't control her!" I shout at him. " oh yeah?!" Ricky yelled and pushed me hard making me fly a little bit then land heavily in the water on my back I groan." Roxy!" Aaron and Andy yelled along with everyone else. Aaron dived into the water and helped me back to the surface. " How could you? Get out Ricky! Stay away and never come back!" Tecna yells at him and he swims off throwing threats at us. I cough and groan a little bit,"thank goodness! I thought you were badly hurt!" Aaron says hugging me into his chest and I curl more into his chest.  
Andy's Pov  
I watch the merman hold my Roxy, I look over at the others who were staring at their mermaids. "Who are you?" I ask them. "we're mermen, also these girls boyfriends." Jake said putting his arm around Layla."Only Bloom, Flora and now Tecna don't have boyfriends."Roxy said still in Aaron's arms." boyfriends?" Brandon asked."Yup" Blake replied." How could you? All of you?" I exclaimed and the mermaids looked surprised. " How could they what?" Jake asked."Cheat on you guys with us!" Riven said." Cheating on us?" Blake asked surprised." Yeah! Musa's apparently pregnant because of riven"I say to a shocked looking mermen. " is it true?"Blake asks looking sad. "I didn't  
mean too! It just happened I didn't know that he didn't know mermaids and humans are different...Blake Im sorry" Musa begs him. " How could you Musa? I loved you isn't that enough?" Blake asked begging for an answer. " I do love you..." Musa whispered. " I need time to think in the mean time I think it's time we all went home" Blake said taking Musa's hand and the dove under with the others leaving Bloom, Flora, and Tecna to be in charge of goodbyes.  
Flora's Pov  
" I don't think we should see each other again...I'm sorry for everything" Bloom says softly before swimming away."BLOOM!" Sky calls after her. I fight back tears and swim close to Helia,"thank you for showing me what love really is,but I can't...I can't be with you" I choke out." Why? Pleas tell me!" He says making me look at him." The rules that forbid humans and mermaids to love each other" I say tears running down my face. "I'm sorry,but I have to go...thank you again Helia and if you ever find that perfect girl, she'll be really lucky to have you" I say before ducking under a wave and swimming home sobs racking my body.  
Tecna's Pov  
I watched both Bloom and Flora leave, Sky and Helia heart broken along with the others." What about us?" Timmy asks me and I look at the water swirling my finger in it."I don't know Timmy, I really don't know" I whisper and he reaches for me and I swim up to him."No matter how far or wide the ocean is that separates us...I'll always find you and I'll always love you" Timmy tells making me cry and wrap my arms around him." I love you Tecna..." Timmy says pulling me to his mouth."I love you too Timmy" I respond once we pull away."Please come back to me"he begs running his fingers three my hair. I smile,"No matter how far or wide the ocean is that separates us...I'll always find you and I'll always love you"I tell him quoting what he said to me." I guess this is goodbye" I sat three fresh tears."No Tecna not goodbye...see you later" he adds after thinking a for a moment. I smile and kiss him on the check."Yeah see you later Timmy" I say jumping up out of the water and diving in.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:I look back one more time and he waved, I wave back and dive under again not coming backup since it would be too painful.  
Bloom's Pov  
I get back to my room and see Musa,Layla, and Roxy sitting with their boyfriends and talking."Bloom!"They exclaim and come over to me."Where are Tecna and Flora?"Roxy asks me."Their coming too...I left first...I don't know who left after me and who left last" I say barely above a whisper."What about you and Sky?"Jake asks."I told him I couldn't see him any ...it wasn't safe for us to be together" I manage to say before bursting into tears. Jake and the other boys look at their girlfriends who nod and the boys give me a group hug."I'm so sorry Bloom" Aaron says gently giving me a kiss on my forehead like a brother would give his sister. I manage to smile at them,"thank you." I tell them and they give me another big before going over to their girlfriends."So I'm guessing your are still together" I say trying to sound happy."Yeah!We realized we couldn't be without them...we were angry at first and then we realized that it was better to forgive and stay with them then to lose them" Blake says putting his arm around Stella. Stella looks up at him,love in her eyes and I realized she never really like Brandon, she always stayed loyal to Blake. We all turn when we hear someone come in and we see Flora as Tecna both looking devastated.  
Flora's Pov  
"Hey everyone..."I say softly."Flora! Tecna!" they all exclaim and rush over to give us hugs. "Flo are you ok?" Jake asks me looking worries."Could be better." I say and start crying again. Tecna and Bloom hug me since they had a better idea of how I felt. "I'm guessing you broke up with Timmy and Helia?"Bloom asks us. I nod along with Tecna,"it was better that way" Tecna tells us. "I'm really sorry girls, I wish there was a way for you to be with them." Stella says thinking hard and started to swim back and forth.  
With the boys...  
"I can't believe we jut let them go!" Riven said angrily."What were we suppose to do Riven?!" sky yells at him. "I don't know...we could have done something! I've never felt that way about a girl!"Riven answered sounding defeated."I know what you mean, to see Roxy In his arms..."Andy started,but couldn't finish."I wish we could see them again,to hold my Flora one more time."Helia said sighing and sitting in a chair."Me too...for Bloom that is"sky added. "boys?" the queen called coming into the room where her son and his friends lived."Hello mother" sky said rising along with the others. "hello sky, why do you boys look so down?" Samara asked(idk if that's how you spell her name). "Our hearts are broken my queen..."Nabu said sadly."Who broke them?" Samara asked looking between the 7 boys."mermaids"Riven said without thinking."No Riven!"Brandon thought."I'm sorry did you say mermaids?" the queen asked smiling a little."N-no my queen he didn't..."Timmy stuttered trying to cover for his friend."When I ask a question I want an honest answer!" Samara said raising her voice."I'll ask you again if you said mermaids and I want the truth!" she commanded glaring at the 7 boys."Yes mother,riven said mermaids" Sky said feeling like he betrayed the girls,especially Bloom."Thank you boys, me and your father Sky, have been looking for mermaids since we saw one on our honeymoon." Samara said walking towards the boys."I want all of you to go on the ship when they go get the mermaids and if your not...you'll be sorry! The ship leaves in 5 minutes and you better be on it!"she said icily,she turned and left the room slamming the door behind her."What have I done?" Riven moaned and the others felt bead, they knew Riven hadn't meant to tell the queen about the mermaids."Nothing any of us wouldnt have done, you don't mean to tell her it slipped"Nabu said trying to comfort the other others agree with Nabu and they hear the queen call them and they leave the room trying to think of how they could protect their mermaids.  
Back with the girls...  
Laya's Pov  
"did you think of anything?"I ask Stella hoping she did,she shakes her head. I slump to the ground along with the other girls,Jake gently kisses my head."it's getting late..me and the others have to get back" he whispers to me and I nod "well swim go with you then swim back" I tell him and we all go. I swim close to Jake for some reason the water made me feel like something was going to happen tonight. I jump as Flora swims up on my other side,"you okay?" she asks looking concerned."Yeah! I'm fine!" I say showing her a smile. She gives me a funny look,but lets the topic all swim in silence every so often someone said something,but that was it. We reach the boys home and they hug and kiss us good night, a sad look crosses Bloom,Flora, and Tecna's faces. After saying goodbye we head home little did we know our lives would change forever on that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time...  
After saying goodbye we head home little did we know our lives would change forever on that night.  
Stella's Pov  
I shivers as we swam back to the castle,"why do I feel like the water isn't as inviting as it normally is?" I thought as I looked at the others who were deep in thought."Girls...can we swim to the surface?" I ask them all of a sudden feeling scared in the place that's my begin swimming up the fear creating all over me and I swim a little faster suddenly feeling the need for air. Our heads break the surface an I push my long hair out of my face."are you okay Stel? You seem kind of jumpy.."Bloom asks her forehead scrunching whenever she was worried or concerned."Yeah...um girls does the water feel weird to you? I know it sounds crazy,but I feel like something's going to happen...something big" I say to them glancing around."I've been feeling that too! It's really strange!"Laya adds and the others agree."I think we all feel it" Tecna puts in.I sigh an float in my back breathing in the air though I really didn't need, though it felt nice and calmed me down."Ahh...it's beautifultonight" Tecna said also floating on her back. Musa,Flora,Roxy,Bloom, and Laya all lay on their backs breathing in the air,"I could stay like this forever"Roxy murmurs, her eyes closed. I close my eyes when I feel something move the waves sharply the other girls shot up and I do the same."Did you feel that?"Flora asks us looking around." yeah I did it felt like a ship..."I didn't get to finish and a net was trowb over us capturing us."Let us go!"Flora screams tugging at the net."We meet again mermaids"a icy voice says to us and were pulled in,Flora screams again.  
No one's Pov  
"Bloom...the water..."Tecna gasps as we were pulled from it. Bloom looks down and she try's to dip her tail in to splash onto us. When ever we saw the humans we always had at least a little part of our tail in the water since we couldn't fully be out of the water."They need water!"a voice called out before all the meraids passed out.  
Boys Pov  
"Mother they need water or else their going to die!" sky says ergently as he watched the mermaids being dragged aboard the ship."We have a tank down below bring them there"the queen tells the crew and they drag them off. Riven watched as Musa's tail was being dragged across the deck since it had slipped out of the winced and felt like crying when he saw her bleed a little since her tails had gotten caught on the boards a little."Becareful!"Ricen snapped as a crew member began feeling Musa's tail."Whatever im still doing it and began rubing even harder and ran his hand over her opening and smiled. He smiled evilly at Riven who starred back at him with horror filled eyes as the crew member began rubing against her opening."Stop!" Riven called as tried to get to his mermaid,but was held back by other crew men. The one near Musa smiled again and put his fingers in her and began moving them in and out making Musa scream in pain and fear,her back arching as the crew man went faster making Musa twitch and shake."Musa!"Roven screamed waking the other girls up and they realized they were in a tank besides Musa who was being touched and tourchered."Let her go!"the girl screams slamming their tails against the sides of the tank."Enough!"the queen yells coming down with the rest of the boys who looked over everything with horror in their eyes."Put her in the tank"she commands and Riven rushes forward to put her in and Musa swims over to her friends who hug her and she starts crying."No one touches them! Am I clear?"the queen says stearnly."yes my queen" the crew said and she motioned them to fallow her leaving the boys with the mermaids.  
Roxy's Pov  
"What are you still here for? Aren't you going to fallow your queen?" I asked the boys in a disgusted boys looked hurt as they came over to the tank,"why have you done this to us? We only fallowed our rules!"Bloom begged them a hurt look in her eyes."You think we did this?" sky whispered. I face him slaping my tail against the tank making him and the others jump back," I don't think I know" I say harshly."Look at Musa! Look at her! Do you think she came like this? Do you?!"Stella demanded swimming up beside me. Riven looks at his Musa, she looked scared and hurt,he caught her eye an she flinched making Flora and Layla glare at him."I'm so sorry Musa" he whispered." We will get out and you will be sorry. While were here don't come near us or talk to us" I say threw gritted teeth and I turn away from and go over to the was the last to turn away her strikingly blue eyes watching them, it was hardest for Sky since he saw so much pain in them."Bloom..."he started,but she shook her head and swam over to us. We heard things being moved around and saw the note bring be like things into the room and I groaned they weren't going to leave us. I swim to the bottom of the tank and lie down the others lie next to me and we went to sleep.  
Riven's Pov  
I watch the mermaids settle down to sleep,"my poor Musa" I think sadly I look over at the others and they has the same look."Do you guys hear that?"Helia asked and we all heard banging against the boat. We look over to see if it was the mermaids,but they were asleep,"let go check it out" I say leading the way out. We lean over the edge and peer into the ocean when we see the mermen that were with the girls yesterday."hello?"sky calls and they look up."Where are they?! Tell us!"a light blue haired boy demanded."Where are who?"Nabu asks."Don't be a fish when a shark is coming...where are our girls?" a blonde haired boy demanded using a saying that I guessed meant don't act dumb."Their here, our queen,my mother, captured them!"Sky said and the mermen looked shocked."Captured?"a brown hair one whispered looking sad."Yeah,my patents have been looking for mermaids since they saw one on their honeymoon"sky explained sadly."Why can't you get them out?" a red hair one asked."The queen said she'll make us pay of we don't go with her" I tell them and they glance at each other.  
Sky's Pov  
"Is there any way you can help us?" J ask them."We have tails remember"a purple hair one snapped."Getting angry wont help anyone!" the blonde one said."I think there's a way,but I don't know how long it will last" a dark brown hair one said thinking hard."What is it Jake?" the red hair one asked."There's a spell I remember learning that can change a mermaid or merman into a human" Jake said and the others along with us looked hopeful."Can you do it? We need all the help we can get!" I say looking around to make sure no one was watching us or hearing what we were saying."sure, but I think it would help if we would introduce ourselves...I'm Jake"the dark brown hair one said."Blake"the light blue hair one said." I'm Sam" the blonde one said."Names Aaron" the red head said."I'm Drake" the brown hair one said."I'm Sky and this is Riven,Timmy,Brandon,Andy, and Nabu" I say introducing them and pointing out who was who."Nice to meet you...can you please hang a latter for us to climb up on after the spell works?"Jake asks us,Nabu nods and goes and gets one."Perfect...Drake,Blake,Sam, and Aaron all form circle around me" Jake says instruct and they all get around him and he begins the spell. I lean over watching along with the others as a bright light circles them, we cover our eyes and wait for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time...  
I lean over watching along with the others as a bright light circles them, we cover our eyes and wait for them.  
Nabu's Pov  
As soon as the light faded we saw the ladder tighten a little bit."These things aren't that easy to use" one of them grumbled as they climbed."Your doing it for Musa, Blake "Sam said finally pulling himself onto the boat."Wow!"Jake said looking down at his shorts that reached a little bit below his knees."Hey they match our tails!"Drake said looking at his bluish shorts. "That's really interesting" Timmy said."Alright let's go get the girls!" I say and the others nod and we head down to the girls. "Oh no "I hear them whisper."Musa!" Blake calls hurrying over to the tank. She blinks her eyes and opens them, "Blake?" she asks still sleepy."Hey Muse...I'm going to get you out of here I promise "Blake tells her his voice thick with unshed tears. Musa smiles and wake the other girls and their boyfriends go over to them."Where are your tails?"Tecna asked them."Jake did a spell so we could become human to help save you" Aaron said."But we don't know how long the spell lasts so we have to hurry "Jake put in."Alright here's the plan, besides Flora,Tecna, and Bloom everyone else will get their girlfriends...got it?" Drake asked us after and we all nodded.  
Who got who:  
Jake gets Layla  
Aaron gets Roxy  
Blake gets Musa  
Drake gets Stella  
Sam  
Sky gets Bloom  
Riven  
Brandon  
Timmy gets Tecna  
Nabu  
Helia gets flora  
Andy  
"Be careful with Bloom, it hurts to see you be partners with her,but I know you love her and she loves you" Sam said smiling."Thanks Sam I promise to be good to her" Sky says as Sam nods and moves out of the way and in a way it was also like he was stepping down.  
Bloom's Pov  
I glance between Sam and Sky, "everything alright?" I ask Sky when he came over to me."Yeah just fine" he said smiling. The boys moved quickly some would help pull the mermaids out others would hand then to their partners, they soon got everyone out and hurried to the edge of the boat. "we can't swim!" Timmy said."Yes you can! I know a spell that can make you a merman, but you have to agree on it" I warned them and they all nodded, "how will we get into the water?"Brandon asks me. "one of the mermaids will hold onto when we jump on, they will be able to hold you up for air until the speed works."I tell them."And I'll do a reverse speak so we can become mermen again "Jake says and the boys carry their mermaid partner over to the edge. "throw us in" I tell them, I could feel the water that my body naturally stores getting low. They quickly throw us in an me and the other mermaids form our hands in a divers poisons so we could go in quietly. "Alright come on in!" I call to them and they jump in, the girls got ready and grabbed the humans quickly pulling them up for air. The mermen could still breath under water, but they were having a little harder time keeping themselves above water without their tails.

No one's Pov

"Alright, now forma circle around me..." Bloom says and the mermaids help the boys get in a circle, nodding to Bloom she begins saying the spell. A bright light flashes for a moment and then it was dark again, "there" Bloom says and the mermaids let go of the humans who start to sink and the girls swim after them pulling them to the surface. By now the mermen had returned to their normal selves and swam over to us, "how do you work this thing?" RIven complained throwing water everywhere in his attempt to stay afloat. "it's easy, just move it back and forth" Blake says floating on his back to show the new mermen how to move their new tails. Sky gives it another try, still holding onto Bloom he manages to stay above surface before starting to sink again. "This is going to take a lot longer than we thought" Blake complains going over to help Musa with Riven. "I got it!" Brandon cries letting go of Stella and swimming by himself. "Yay Brandon!" Stella cheers feeling something new in her heart when she was around Brandon. Drake glares at Brandon, he had seen the way Stella looked at Brandon and it wasn't going to slide for him. Drake quickly swims past Brandon knocking into him then swimming away and coming back. "Brandon!" Stella yells diving in to bring him back up. "You okay?" she asked him worry in her eyes. "He'll be fine, he needs to learn how to swim that's all" Drake said coming up next to them and Stella let go of Brandon and went behind Drake's arm. "I'm fine thank you Stella, but Drakes right I just need to learn how to swim" Brandon says threw gritted teeth and he swam over to the others. "What was that about?" Stella demanded and Drake turned to look at her. "What was what?" he asked looking surprised. "I saw how you treated him and how you swam past him and bumping him so he couldn't stay above water" Stella said her hands on her hips. Bloom looked over at the two arguing, "do they always argue?" Sky asked her. "Pretty much, I don't know why they're still together" Sam answered coming up besides them. "Hey Sam!" Bloom said smiling at him. "Hey bloom, how is the swimming lessons going?" he asked them, a twinkle in his eye. "Could be better, I mean Bloom's a fantastic teacher, but I can't seem to keep myself above water "Sky said sinking a little and Bloom held him up. "Maybe I can help, try moving your tail back and forth" Sam told Sky and Bloom slowly let go of him and Sky moved his tail. "I'm doing it!" Sky exclaimed. "Good job! Now keep your moving and try to move your tail faster. When you feel like you can glide or stop moving your tail you can and every so often move it up and down to keep yourself from sinking" Sam told him. Sky tried it and found that what Sam had told him worked! "Hey! I'm doing it!" Sky said happily swimming back over to them. "I'm so proud of you!" Bloom said throwing her arms around Sky and kissing him. Sky moved his mouth with hers, he felt her tail go back and forth to help keep them up. "I love you" she breathed into his ear and Sky shivered, "love you too" Sky said back kissing her again. Sam looked away smiling, Bloom loved him, and Sam knew Sky would take care of her and make her feel like a queen. Looking over for a seconded he saw that they were still kissing and he felt a tear slide down his face and he realized he wasn't sad, but happy for her! Bloom was like a sister to him and he would always love her and he knew Bloom would always love him, but not the way she loved Sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time…  
Sam looked away smiling, Bloom loved him, and Sam knew Sky would take care of her and make her feel like a queen. Looking over for a seconded he saw that they were still kissing and he felt a tear slide down his face and he realized he wasn't sad, but happy for her! Bloom was like a sister to him and he would always love her and he knew Bloom would always love him, but not the way she loved Sky.  
Sam's Pov  
I swim over to the others, most of the new mermen had gotten the hang of their tails, "hey everyone" I say to them. "Hi…where are Bloom and Sky?" Brandon asks me. "I think Bloom's helping Sky with one other thing. Speaking of missing mermaids and mermen, where are Stella and Drake?" I ask looking around. "Off fighting somewhere" Tecna said rolling her eyes. I sigh, Drake was one of my best friends, but he was a total jerk to Stella sometimes. "We probably should head home, it's getting light and I don't want my parents to get worried" Bloom said swimming up to us. "Yeah, I'll go get Drake and Stella" Roxy said swimming off. I go over to Sky and Bloom, "I am really glad your okay…who else would I let beat my tail at Sharks and minnows?" I ask her teasing her. "No one that's who!" she says high fiving me. "Hey Roxy is back!" Aaron said as his girlfriend, Stella, and Drake came back. "Now that were all here lets go home." I say and I dive under.  
No one's Pov  
"Under the water?" Timmy asks Tecna who nodded. "Yeah, where else would our home be?" I ask him grabbing his hand and diving under along with the others. "Whoa…this is insane!"Riven said looking around at the different things under the water. "Yeah it is, it's the only place for me" Musa said happily, "and you're the only mermaid for me" Blake said coming up on her other side. Riven glared at them and took Musa's hand as they swam swinging them, "now I know why you love it down here so much" He tells her making her blush. "Hands off" Blake said pushing them apart. "You hands off!" Riven said pushing him back. They began pushing and shoving each other. "ENOUGH!" Musa yelled causing them to stop and for the others to swim back. "What's going on here?" Layla asked in between Nabu and Jake. "This guy was all over Musa!"Blake said glaring at Riven, "What's wrong with me holding her hand and just talking to her?"Riven demanded glaring back at Blake. "Everything is wrong with it! Would you like it if another guy was doing that to your girlfriend?" Blake said exploding at him. Musa pushed them apart, "I said enough…until you two can learn to get along I'm not talking to either of you!" Musa said glaring at them both, she turned and swam away fallowed by the others, Blake and Riven throwing looks at each other.  
Tecna's Pov  
"Welcome to our home" I say as we swam into our town, "You live here?" Timmy gasped looking around. "Well yes and no…we live there" I say pointing to the castle. "Your kidding me right?" Andy asked from Roxy's other side. "Nope, that's home sweet home…mind you we live on the other side of the castle, but we live there."Roxy tells him. "Pretty cool huh?" Bloom says to sky who nodded with his mouth open. "it's not at all like the castle on land!" Helia said and Flora giggled. "Your back! Where have you been? The whole kingdom has been looking for you, okay maybe not the whole kingdom, but we have been looking for you!" a hot pink hair mermaid said in one breath, two mermaids and 2 mermen were with her. "Missed you too Megan!" I say laughing, "what no hugs for your friends?" one of the mermaids say smiling and our mermaids and the other mermaids along with the two mermen all do a group hug. "So where have you been? You probably want to sit and comfy so let's go to the café" the first mermaid says and we fallow them to our favorite café. "So what have you guys been up too?" one of the mermen asks the girls. "Same old same old…'"Stella says with a laugh. "Who are the new mermen?" the third mermaid asks looking at the boys. "This is Timmy, Helia, Sky, Riven, Andy,Nabu and Brandon" I say introducing the boys and pointing out who was who. "Nice to meet you, I'm Danny and this is Tyler" Danny says before being cut off by the hot pink hair mermaid. "And I'm Megan and they are Jenny and Bailey."Megan says pointing to the white blonde hair mermaid and the dark blue hair mermaid. "If you haven't guessed Megan is our social butterfly "Bailey said smiling showing her dimples. I laugh, "it was so true! Megan had always been the one to be the one to meet and greet people and pretty much knows everyone here in Ociana, our kingdom" I tell them. Megan pretends to pout and Danny gently kisses her lip and she smiles at him, "you always know how to make me feel better" she says to him and he laughs. "I'm glad, but I have a secret for you…you're the one who makes me feel better" he says to her and she blushes.  
Musa's Pov  
I look at Megan and Danny, they were totally in love! They were totally perfect for each other while Danny supported her crazy and outgoing nature and never made her feel like she had to change. While on the other hand, Megan helped Danny become more outgoing and wanting to try new things and go outside his comfort zone. "Why can't Blake understand that I need more room to move around…why can't I just tell Riven how I feel?"I think sadly and Bloom puts her arm around me. "Talk later?" she asks me and I nod. "So where have you guys been?"Jenny asked us again. "Out and about…doing the things we love best" I tell them painting a smile on my face. "Mmmhhmmm where did those guys come from? I don't think I have ever seen them around here and I know everyone!" Megan says waving her hands around. "That's because they're not from around here…their from…umm" I say looking around hoping for an idea on where they could be from. "Their humans…"Tyler said staring at the seven mermen. "How do you know Ty?" Jenny asked her red headed boyfriend. "The way they swim, it's all jerky, like a merchild." Tyler tells her who looks at the boy's tails. "Wha…what are you talking about?" I say laughing. "That's crazy Ty…I always told you make things up" Stella says laughing and the other mermaids join in. "Ha! Stel and Muse you better check if your lights are on in the house" Tyler said smiling, he flicked his tail causing him to float higher."If we tell you guys really where they came from do you promise not to tell anyone?"I ask them and they nod.I take a deep breath and start telling the story...


	9. Chapter 9

Last time...  
"If we tell you guys really where they came from do you promise not to tell anyone?"I ask them. They nod and I take a deep breath and start telling them the story.  
Roxy's Pov  
" So that's the story" Musa said finishing it, our friends staring at us."Thank you for helping them" Danny says to the new mermen. "We couldn't leave them" Andy said looking at me and I smile at him. Aaron glances between Andy and Roxy and he sighs,"why do I feel like I'm losing her?"he thought sadly. "So you guys coming to school tomorrow?"Jenny asks us. "I dont want to think about school right now" Stella said slumping in her chair and putting her han against her forehead. "Since when does miss popular not wan to go to school to see her fans?"I tease her and she playfully sticks her tongue out at me. "Knock it off you too we need to figure out how were going to make up the missing assiments!" Tecna said urgently a look of panic in her eyes. "Relax Tec...well make up the work. Don't worry!" I say smiling reassuring her. "Thanks Rox! It's getting late, I think we should head home" Tecna said. "Bye you guys! Hope to see you tomorrow!" Megan called as she and the others swam away. "We better go too, bye everyone see you tomorrow" Jake said after kissing Layla goodbye, the other boys did the same and Sam and Bloom hugged. The mermaids and merman swam torwards the palace,"were going there?" Andy asked me and I nod, it's our home.  
No one's Pov  
They all go into tw girls room, "we can put some extra mattresses on the ground it will be better then sleeping on the floor" Flora says and the boys help them arrange 7 mattresses. After everyone was settled, they said good night and went to sleep dreaming of things they never thought they would,especially the girls with boy friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Last time...  
After everyone was settled, they said good night and went to sleep dreaming of things they never thought they would,especially the girls with boy friends.

Tecna' Pov

My alarm goes off and I groan and then I remember that today was school and I quickly get up."Everyone get up!" I yell jumping up. "Tecna...your alarm always goes off to early!" Stella grumbles from her bed. " No just don't like getting up" I tell her pulling her blanket off her. "ok ok I'm up!" she says pushing herself grumbling about getting up early. By now everyone was up or waking others up it getting ready. "Hey Tecna" Tommy says coming up behind me. " Hi Timmy did you sleep well?" I ask him picking up a brush and began brushing out my hair. "I slept fine thank you" he says to me an I smile getting up. " There's extra School stuff in the closet so you and the other boys can help your selves" I say pointing to a door. "Thanks Tec!" Timmy said and he swam over to the closet and began pulling things out. "Are we meeting the boys at school or are they coming here?" Layla asks pulling her hair back in a high pony tail. " Drake just texted me saying they'll meet us at school" Stella said looking at her phone. " That answers that question" Nabu said smiling at Layla, she smiled back. I was really happy for Layla she was really lucky that Jake and Nabu had become fast friends. I felt really bad for Musa who still was working on getting riven and Blake to like each other,thankfully I only had Timmy.

Musa's Pov

I brush my long hair wincing whenever I found a knot. "There!" I say smiling after my hair was sleek and shiny. "Musa! We're going to be late!" I hear Tecna tell to me. I roll my eyes and grab my school bag and purse, "relax Tec were leaving!" I say smiling. "Lets just go" she said leading the way. We eventually got to school and Tecna relaxed, "feel better Tec?" I ask her smiling and she nods smiling. " Hey Muse! 10 more days!" a merman said giving me a high five "Counting the days!" I say giving him a high five back. "What's in ten days?" Sky asks. "What in ten days? What's in ten days?!" I ask him threw gritted teeth and he looks at Bloom confused and she she smiles and shakes her head knowing what I was going to say. "Its the talent show! Me and Lance, the one who just gave me a high five is playing the guitar while I sing" I tell him smiling thinking of the talent show. " Musa always enters the talent show...it's one of the only reason why she goes to school" Tecna said putting her arm around her excited friend. "Hey! That's not the only reason why I come to school" I say looking offended and they all laugh. "Yay! You came! I thought you wouldn't come,but I knew Tecna wouldn't miss school. You brought the boys! Swishy! I'm so happy you came! Wait did I already say that..."Megan rambled before Danny covers her mouth. "She put a little too much sugar in her cereal" Danny explained, Megan wiggled out of his grasp, "Danny!" she complained once she was free. "Sorry Meg" He said smiling and she turned her back. "Still love me?" he asked teasingly. "I guess so...your such a jerk" she said turning around smiling at him. "That's why you love me" Danny said hugging her and Megan kissed his check.

No one's Pov

"Looks like were just in time for the party" Jake says swimming up and Layla gives me a hug. "Hey Jake" Nabu says fist bumping me. " Hey Nabu" Jake says fist bumping him back. Sam and Sky say their hello's and Bloom gives Sam a hug before swimming back over to Sky. Musa stayed by Timmy and Tecna not going near Riven or Blake, the two mermen stayed away from each other, they Both looked at Musa sadly. "Hi Roxy! Hi Andy!" Aaron said swinging over to them, like Layla with Nabu and Jake, Roxy was lucky that Andy and Aaron got along. " Hi Aaron!" Roxy said giving a hug and a quick kiss. "Hey Aaron" Andy said fist bumping him. Stella ignored both Brandon and Drake, like Riven and Blake, didn't get along. " Now that we're all here let's go into class" Tecna said and the others fallowed her and Timmy.

Bloom's Pov

We all sit down, some of the boys besides the new mermen high fived some of the other mermen in our class. "Hey Blake!" a purple hair boy said and Blake smiled and they did a merman hug. "Settle down everyone...settle down" the teacher said and we got settled. I sit between Sky and Sam, San leans on my desk. " I hope everyone's summers were good, but now it's over and it's time to get back into school mode." our teacher, said. Stella sighs heavily and begins filing her nails, Roxy shakes her head at her and Stella sighs heavily and puts it away. I take out my notebook and begin taking notes though I really didn't want to. "Can anyone tell me who are the kings?" . A red head in front of me raised her hand though I Already knew who they were, duh ones my father" I think rolling my eyes. picked on the red head who smiled,"yay I get to prove to bloom and the others that I should be in their group" Wanda, the red head thought happily. "Oritel, Klous umm" Wanda said not remembering the other 5 kings. "Any others?" Mrs. Finch asked and Wanda sadly shook her head. "Alright then, anyone else know the kings?" asked and Blake raised his hand, she nodded to him. "Oritel,Klous,Neptune,Note,Garret,Dylan and Radius" Blake said smiling happy he remembered Musa's father.( I don't their real names sorry)"Very good Blake, now who can tell me their families?" said smiling. Jordan raised his hand and the teacher nodded to him. "King Oritel and his wife ,Miriam,have two daughters, Daphne and Bloom. King Klous and his wife Morgana have a daughter and a son, Roxy and Dominic. King Neptune and his wife, Katrina, have two daughters Aqua and Layla. King Note and his wife Claire have two daughters, Melody and Musa. King Garret and his new wife Lilly,may queen Pandora rest in peace, have two daughters, Rose and Flora. King Dylan and his wife Digit have two daughters Tera and Tecna. King Radius and his wife Samara have two daughters and a son, Star,Stella, and Caleb." Jordan said finishing. I glance at my best friends with my mouth opens,"woah" I whisper.

"How could he have known us so well? No one has ever been able to say all of their royal families and their children...at least not on the first try. Something smells fishy around hear and I wand going to figure it out" I think folding my arms across my chest narrowing my eyes at Jordan.


	11. Chapter 11

Last time...

"How could he have known us so well? No one has ever been able to say all of their royal families and their children...at least not on the first try. Something smells fishy around hear and I wand going to figure it out" I think folding my arms across my chest narrowing my eyes at Jordan.

Layla's Pov

I watch the clock, the hands seemed to taunt me and seemed like they were slower. I groan and put my head on my desk. "You okay?" Nabu whispers and I nod. "Just bored" I reassure him. I try to focus on Mr. Coral's class on the life of the different plants in the ocean. The bell finally brings and we all rush out, "there should be an age limit for teaching" Stella said coming out fallowed by the rest of our group. I laugh, "lunch time,the one time when you don't have to learn" I say as we walk to cafeteria. "Hey you guys! Wait up!" a voice called and they turned to see Wanda hurrying over to us. "Okay now we can go" she said once she was next to me and Nabu. "Who invited you?" Stella asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well I just thought since you had new boys in your group that anyone could join." Wanda said adjusting her glasses. "Uh huh...well that's not the case...bye" Stella said before swimming off with our group fallowing her. "Please let me be in your group! I promise I'll help with your home work Stella or who ever else in the group needs it" Wanda begged. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but the answer is no. The mermaids and mermen..we have been best friends forever! We don't jut let anyone in our group." Flora said softly to Wanda before Stella could say anything mean or rude.

Flora's Pov

I see Wanda's face drop, "whats so bad about letting me in" she says quietly. "Alot of things! Now excuse us were all starving and you just wasted half our lunch"Stella snapped and we all swam away leaving Wanda in the dust. "She's such a creeper!" I say to Helia,"she looks like one too" he replies. "Flora can I barrow you for sec?" I nod and tell the others to go ahead. As soon as we were alone, Helia begins kissing me and I kiss him back. " Sorry...never got the chance to do that" he says once we broke apart. "No need to apologize" I say blushing. He takes my hand and we swim off to find our friends,"there you are! We're talking about the dance in a week" Stella said once we were sitting down. "Already Stel?" I say to her smiling. "Yes already...its a week away Flo...we have to get ready!"Stella said jumping up from her seat. "Okay okay"I say holding my hands up laughing. "Okay so we should talk to our principal about helping to organize the dance" Stella said. "I don't know Stel.." I say slowly. "I will be fun!" Stella said In a way where no one could say no. We all groaned as the bell rang.


	12. Chapter 12

Last time...

"I don't know Stel.." I say slowly. "It will be fun!" Stella said In a way where no one could say no. We all groaned as the bell rang.

Roxy's Pov

The day seemed to swim by, but something nagged at my mind, the two mermen I couldn't live without. "I have to chose" I think to myself looking or Andy and Aaron. I felt like I was being torn in two! I groan and lay my head on my desk, why was the room spinning? I let out a moan before the darkness swallows me and I fall out of my chair. "ROXY!" all my friends scream. "Take her to the nurse! Stay with her till she wakes up then take her home" said urgently holding the door open for Aaron who was carrying Roxy, Andy fallowed close behind with the rest fallowing them. "Poor girl" thought sadly. The group got Roxy to the nurse and were told to wait outside, "I can't stand this!" Andy said pacing one way while Aaron paced the other way. " None of us can" Flora said her eyes were red along with the other girls who had been crying. Helia gently kissed the top of her head ad she leaned into his warm strong arms. Bloom sat in between Sam and Sky, Sam's hands wee white from making a fist for too long, Sky held Bloom's hand. Bloom gently touched Sam's hand, he looked over at her "she's going to be ok Sam" Bloom said softly, Sam nodded his head. Sky smiled at them, he knew they shared something that he probably would never understand.

(in the nurses office)

I slowly open my eyes, my head pounding, I blink a coupe times before the nurse realized I was awake. "Hello dear, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked going over to her patient. "My head really hurts and I feel dizzy" I say grimacing. "I see, it sound Sri me like you had a black out. Is something causing you to much stress or are you worrying about something?" Nurse Athena asked looking at me. "A little bit of both" I say softly lowing down cause the room was spinning again. " Just rest sweetie, if you need anything let me know" she tells me before I drift back into the darkness.

No one'a Pov

Flora looked up went the door to the nurses office opened and the nurse came out. "How is she? Is she ok?" Andy and Aaron asked at the same time their blue(Aaron) and green(Andy) eyes filled with worry. "She'll be fine, she's Reston now. She had a black out or a Suzy spell. It means that she's either too stressed out or has something big on her mind and her body couldn't cope" the nurse told them. "Do any of you know what could have stressed her out?" the nurse asked them. "Not that I can think of, she seemed fine this morning..." Flora said thinking hard. "What would have stressed Roxy out so much?" Bloom thinks to herself. In the nurses office Roxy was having her own thoughts. She was dreaming of both Aaron and Andy, the two mermen she loved so much, but he knew in her heart she had to let one go. In her dream two cards laid in front of her, the pictures down. "I wonder what's on the other side" Roxy thought as she reached to flip one over. As she flipped it over it showed a picture and a voice spoke, "you have made your decision..." it said to her. On the card was the mermen she would chose..."how will I tell him?" she thought laying the card back down.


End file.
